It Lives with Fear
by SilverDragon00
Summary: *SEQUEL TO "IT BEGINS WITH FROST"* With Jack recovering from his memories, and a big party coming up soon, nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong. Everything can go wrong. And it all starts with a missing fire spirit. (Rated T just in case)


**Welcome back! I missed you all, did you miss me?**

**Well here it is, the sequel to "It Begins with Frost". If you have not read that yet, you NEED to read it or a lot of this story will not make sense.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Silver**

* * *

So apparently, every 200 years North throws a huge party and allows any spirit to attend.

Jack had not known this.

Jack did not want to go to this.

Jack is trying to sneak out of the room while the other Guardians discussed the plans.

Jack did not make it out of the room.

"Jack, where are you going?" Tooth asked, noticing the Spirit of Winter walking towards the door.

Dammit.

Jack turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, ya know, I kind of have to get going… I have to, you know, spread winter and stuff."

"Nonsense!" North's loud voice boomed, making Bunny flinch. "Come join us, Jack!"

Jack sighed. "The whole party thing isn't really my area. Too many people, you know?" He was pulled back into their little circle by a rope of dreamsand. "I guess I'm staying then." He said.

"This party is going to be big!" Tooth said, her colorful wings lifting her a few feet in the air in excitement. "There are so many people who want to meet you, Jack."

"Oh yay," Jack deadpanned, getting a chuckle out of Bunny.

"We are expecting there to but more spirits than ever before!" North said.

"Why, how many usually show up?" Jack asked.

"Depending on what time of year it is, usually around a hundred," Tooth said. "But this year we are expecting closer to two hundred!" The mini fairies that were flying around Tooth's head squealed in excitement.

"Do I have to go…" Jack mumbled.

"Mate, if I have to go, you're going too," Bunny said.

Jack groaned, slumping in his seat. "When is it anyways?"

"Two weeks after Easter," Tooth said.

It was the beginning for March right now, so Jack still had time to think of an excuse so he didn't have to go.

"The party goes on for forty-eight hours straight, and spirits are moving in and out all night," North said. "The yetis have to start preparing food a week early just to be able to feed everyone!"

Tooth gasped. "Jack, maybe you'll meet another winter spirit!"

Jack sat up again. "I though Old Man Winter and I were that only ones, though."

Tooth shrugged. "You never know who you'll meet."

"Maybe I'll show up." He said. "For a little while." He added on for a good measure.

Sandy waved his little arms around and flashed some symbols, saying he has to leave now. Everyone said goodbye, and Tooth decided she should probably go too.

The three Guardians left sat in an awkward silence before Jack suddenly stood up and declared. "Imma go now!" Before zipping out the window, and catching the wind.

The wind shot him upwards into the sky, blowing his snowy hair off his forehead. He grinned, and asked the wind to bring him to Argentina, feeling the need to give them a good snowfall. He flew across the mountains, a light dusting of snow following him; he turn so he was flying with his back facing the ground and laughed.

He wouldn't be able to spread winter for a while, so he wanted to get in as much snow as he could without Mother Nature or the other season spirits getting mad at him. As he flew around in the night, across South America he started to think about the party. It was odd to think about. Nobody ever cared enough to say a simple 'hello' to him, but now that he is a _Guardian_, suddenly everyone wants to meet him. The thought momentarily angered him, but he didn't stay mad long, his thoughts already wandering.

Maybe he really would meet other winter spirits. He was pretty sure he was the only one; Mother Nature told him he was THE impersonation of winter. Maybe there's a spirit of the cold? Or maybe snow? It made him a bit happy to think that there could be others out there similar to him. But what about the other seasonals? They didn't exactly get along that well…

But the only time he ever saw them was when he tried to mess with their seasons, so maybe if he didn't try to annoy them they would act different to him. He decided he would at least try to get them to like him.

Jack made his way up to North America and toward Pennsylvania. He always seemed to find himself heading back there for some reason. It might be because of the lake he claimed as his own. The wind dropped him off on his still frozen lake, his pale frame drifting down until he landed softly on his back, his arms tucked behind his head, staff lain across his stomach.

* * *

**_*One Month Later*_**

**_*Two Weeks Before the Party*_**

Jack was starting to get nervous. What if nobody liked him? What if he made the wrong impression? He had never been around so many people who could see him and he was afraid they would all hate him. He decided he would visit one of the other Guardians to distract himself.

Easter was tomorrow, so Bunny wouldn't have time, and believe it or not, Jack respected that. North would be busy with party planning and Sandy could be anywhere. That left him with Tooth she was mostly likely to be at Pujam Hy Loo. He asked the wind to bring him to Asia, to meet her.

When Jack found her, she was on one of the higher platforms, fairies swarming around her as she gave out orders and directions. He flew over towards her, and landed on one of the crisscrossing beams that enclosed the tower.

"Hey Tooth," He said.

Tooth spun around and grinned at him, flying a bit closer. "Hello, Jack! Are you excited for the party? I am!"

Jack shrugged. "I'm a bit nervous. What if nobody likes me?"

"Oh, Jack," Tooth said, smiling. "I'm sure lots of people will like you!"

"I don't know…"

"Well," Tooth said, trying to think of an example. "Bunny likes you!"

Jack laughed. "I guess that's true."

"There's nothing to be worried about, okay?" Tooth said,taking Jack's hands in hers.

"Okay," The winter spirit said with a smile.

What could go wrong?

* * *

_***Day Before the Party***_

Jack had just flown into the Warren, and was looking around for Bunny. It was about two weeks after Easter, so Bunny wouldn't be doing anything besides relaxing around the Warren. North had asked him to bring Bunny to Santoff Claussen so North could talk to them all about the party.

Tooth was already there, and Sandy was on his way from Europe, so it was left for Jack to go get Bunny.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called, wandering around aimlessly. "Bunny, North wants us at the Pole before noon!" He wandered towards the river that was really paint (he has no idea what it's called) and stuck the end of his staff in it.

"Hey!" Bunny said, suddenly showing up beside the winter spirit. "Don't mess with that."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Whataya want?" Bunny asked.

"Hm?" Jack asked. "Oh, North asked me to come get you."

The pooka groaned, his ears flopping back. "I absolutely hate these parties."

"I'm worried about all the people," Jack said. "Hey can I travel with your tunnels?"

Bunny smirked. "I'll race you." He stomped on the ground and took off through a tunnel.

"Aw, come on!" Jack whined, before bolting down after him.

Bunny won the race, to Jack's disappointment, and they decided he got bragging rights for a week.

North had them all meet in the lounge room and explained that throughout the forty-eight hours, spirits would be in and out of the Pole constantly. Sandy would be taking the night off, and so that Tooth's mini fairies could come, they would be taking shifts.

Jack kind of tuned out after that.

Usually, they wouldn't be seeing this much of each other. They only really got together after Christmas, but ever since the whole 'getting stuck his Jack's memories' thing, they were trying to be together more and make Jack feel more welcome. Jack knew they were trying to do this, but he didn't mind. It was nice.

He still remembered that day, right after they had been spit out of Jack's memories.

Jack had just fallen into the lake, and died after only a few minutes. The moment he had died everyone was kicked from the memories.

_Everyone was flung backwards, landing awkwardly on their backs. They all sat up a bit slowly, in silence, not knowing what to say._

_It was Tooth who broke the silence. "Jack… you-"_

_ "__Yeah." Jack said, putting his hood up to cover his eyes. _

_ "__Why didn't you tell us?" Bunny asked gently, which was odd, and didn't seem to fit the Pooka very well._

_Jack sighed, standing up. "I didn't know at first, and when found out; I thought that's what happens to all spirits, until you guys told me how you became immortal."_

_ "__Jack-" North started, but stopped when Sandy waved his hands._

_Jack let a sob out of his chest. "I saw her, you know."_

_Nobody said anything._

_ '__The night I rose from the lake, I saw Emma," Jack said. "But… I had no idea who she was and… I just… ignored her."_

_ "__Oh Jack…" Tooth said, wrapping the winter spirit in a hug._

_Jack broke down crying. "They all g-grew up. They all got married. I know that. Anna, Richie, a-and Emma." He was crying into Tooth's shoulder. "Emma named her f-first son Jaque. I always thought is s-sounded like Jack, and I spent a lot of time around that one k-kid, having no idea it was m-my nephew." Jack wiped his eyes, pulling away from Tooth. "She called h-him Jakie a lot. Now that I t-think about it, it can sound like Jakoby or Jack."_

_Jack sunk to the floor unable to control his sobs, and finally Sandy had hit him with dream sand._

_The next few days, the Guardians helped him find Emma, Anna and Richie's graves. Anna died young, from a heart attack, but Richie and Emma lived long lives. They also found Jack's grave, is said "Jackson Bishop Overland. 1695 - 1712. Died at age seventeen, as guardian." _

_Right next to his grave was his brother's. "Jakoby Trevor Overland. 1695 - 1709. Died at age fourteen, as a savior."_

_The Guardians help find the descendants of Richie, Anna and Emma too. Richie's descendants own a animation company in California, USA. Anna's only descendent was a writer in Chiba, Japan. And Emma's two descendants, Dwight and Vesta, were travelers. _

_Jack had felt more complete, after knowing about them, and had finally been able to move on. Now it was a year later and all the Guardians were making an effort to try and see Jack at least once a month, which-_

"Jack!"

Jack jumped from his thoughts. "Hm? What?" He asked, looking around. Everyone was looking at him

"Were you even paying attention?" Bunnymund asked.

"Mm… nope." Jack replied lazily.

Everyone seemed to sigh.

"Well," North said. "Everyone will be showing up at midnight tonight, so until then; Sandy you should spread as many dreams at you can, and Tooth, try to speed up the tooth collecting process a bit to get more done."

Sandy smiled and waved, forming a dreamsand plane and taking off.

"See you in a few hours!" Tooth said before zipping off.

"Jack does anyplace need snow right now?" North asked.

"Nah, I already dealt with it." Jack said.

"Good," North clapped his giant hands. "You two can help me set up!"

Jack and Bunny immediately started to protest, Jack saying maybe a he did need to spread snow and Bunny saying that he was tired from Easter.

"Bah!" North said, dragging the two along. "You two are like old married couple."

Bunny and Jack made a face at each other, but ended up helping North anyways.

* * *

There was a huge bang the sounded throughout Santoff Claussen, that made everyone go quiet.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Oh!" North exclaimed. "That was the door, someone is knocking."

The three Guardians all glanced up at the clock. 11:48pm EST.

"Ha! Spirits are already showing up. Time to open the doors then!" North said, and Bunny and Jack followed him to the main entrance. Two yeti pulled the door open revealing three spirits.

The Groundhog ("Oh joy," Bunny commented.) Who was actually a man in his late forties with thick brown hair and a scruff that wore tattered brown clothes and a sneer on his face, who prefered to be called Hog.

Cupid, who to Jack's surprise, was a young cherub that was probably eight years old, wrapped in white cloth with a bow and quiver on his back, pink eyes and curly blonde hair. He was flying about three feet in the air with white wings on his ankles.

And the Leprechaun, a short man with spiky red hair, a black top hat, a green tunic, brown pants, green shoes and a gold belt around his waist, whose name was Luck.

"Come in!" North greeted them, ushering them inside. "More spirits will be showing up soon.

Bunny and Hog immediately went at it while North talked to Luck, and Cupid flew over to Jack.

"Hi Jack!" He greeted cutely. "Do you remember me?"

Jack taped his chin. "Wait didn't you try to set me up with that youth spirit?"

Cupid laughed. "Yup! Too bad it didn't work out."

Jack smiled. _So far, so good._

The door were being left open, along with the skylight and the windows in the main room for the spirits who flew, and North was sending out a few yeti with snow globe portals to get the few spirits who wouldn't be able to make it here themselves.

Slowly, more and more spirits began showing up, Tooth returned with another spirit with wings, and Sandy returned sometime after that. The spirits sort of formed groups, which Jack almost laughed at. It reminded him of a high school cafeteria. So far, the only spirits who spoke with him were Cupid, a water sprite, and the youth spirit named Peter.

He was sitting up in the rafters, watching everyone down below. There weren't many people here yet, maybe about fifty spirits. Jack was content with just watching them though. It was funny watching the other Guardians. As expected, them were in a group together, but with Cupid, the Thanksgiving spirit (who was actually a woman dressed as a pilgrim), the New Year's spirit (a man who looked like he belonged at a bar) and the Halloween twin spirits (two kids about ten or eleven dressed in orange and purple costumes).

Looking around, it was easy to tell which spirits where envious of the Guardians and which ones admired the Guardians. This wasn't really as bad as Jack thought it would be. If everyone just left him alone, he would be able to enjoy this party.

Apparently, that was not the case.

* * *

**So I'm back! Long chapters are good, right? I hope so.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters, this story is going to be a good one. :D**


End file.
